Pervasive Synchronized Battle
School Fares' series and it's predessor, Final Fantasy XII: Constelle of Transcendence, uses the same battle system; the "Pervasive Synchronized Battle". It is also known as the PSB. It is a high standard battle system after it's follow up of the Active Dimensional Battle(ADB) from "Final Fantasy XII". It's a greater version after the reference of "Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep" battle system. Controls(Active) The game uses these for it's interfacial control. Some minigames or mission may result in the commands to be different: TRIANGLE> Hold: Open and choose from Action Slides/ Corresponds with the interface CIRCLE> Performs templated action X> Jumps/ Ascends(Flying) SQUARE> Manual attacks START> Open Main Menu/ Pause(Combat) SELECT> Select a party member to switch for party leader(Combat)/ Map Directional Buttons> UP: Commence Attack!/ RIGHT: Commence Guard Up!/ DOWN: Commence Follow Me!/ LEFT: Commence Special Skills/ Choose Actions to template(While holding TRIANGLE) Left Analog Stick> Movement/ Dodge (While pressing L1) Right Analog Stick> Camera angling/ Target transisting(While holding R1) R1> Hold: Target R2> One-press hold: User facing/ Press again: Normal L1> Hold: Guard/ Dodge(Press L1 while moving) L2> Hold: Sprinting mode Mobility In the game, mobility refers to how fast or what way the unit is moving. For example; a Buanra has the movement speed of 1.745 m/s. It means that it can run(or leap) for 1.7 metre per second of running. While running consumes stamina and a constant passive movement speed, sprinting results in twice as fast and overeaching velocity. Jumping is under mobility, since jumping may be either favorable and compulsory. Jumping is a type of action needed for the unit to reach higher grounds or simply going down from a small Blank Point. While a Blank Point is an invisible impassive wall, it actually prevents the character from jumping into some weird places and avoid in-game glitches. Mobility is dominated by the Flying units, since they ignore Blank Points. They may move about at any place and space. That is, with some other Potence Blank Point to avoid them actually reaching some areas which may results in glitching. To use Flying units while flying, the player must press the R2 button to be under the User Facing mode. Then, to move about, theplayer must adjust the camera angle respectively to control them like a aeroplane. Combat Although that in the game, there are no obvious 'Encounter', but Combat makes the battle system with some relevance of it's own. Combat is achievable when the character is actually facing some threat against them. During Combat mode, the Area Map is inaccesible, while switching party leader needs replaced it. The Main Menu also becomes inaccessible, and becomes the 'Pause' button instead. Also, to operate the templated skills, the user must target their opponents and or allies. Battle Not to be confused with Combat, in battle, the character used will need to be controlled manually. To select and 'template' the actions, the player need to hold down the Action Slides and select them using the directional buttons. During battle, the impassive targeting is included as long as the character is not under Blind or Flashed. Even while not targeting, the character would always try to reach out for the target. Trivia *At first, Zahasuki Harikuni decided that the battle system would be called as "Pervasive Dimensional Battle", but he changed it into PSB(Pervasive Synchronized Battle) instead. The acronym reminds him about a four-tiled comic strip which has some parody of a PSB being a piracy against the PSP(Playstation Portable) console. *Although that the battle system may refer up to most of the Kingdom Hearts series, Zahasuki Harikuni decided that it would be a major reference to Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep since it is the only PSP platformed Kingdom Hearts series. An allusion to the PSB fact. *Most of the controls system refers to games such as Onimusha series, Okami, Modern Warfare series, Monster Hunter series, and especially Kingdom Hearts series. Category:Battle Elements Category:Battle Contents Category:In-Game Features